Reset
by Lex nd Juls
Summary: Le dolía cuando se acercaba, se culpaba cuando lo deseaba y se odiaba cuando lo amaba, pues ese extraño ser llamado Pain le atraía en sobremanera, como si ella fuera la Luna y él la Tierra, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como la más vil de las traiciones él sólo verlo y como el peor de los pecados el desearlo. ¿Por qué tiene que verse como tú?


Waaa solo una aclaración para leer esta historia empezamos con Konan, seguimos con Pain y el final lo dejo a su libre interpretación.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes usados en este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

*.*

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

 **Reset**

Volver a empezar

 _Nada de esto es lo que quiero. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy sufriendo?_

 _¿Por qué guardas silencio…?_

Una lágrima corre por el rostro de la mujer de cabello azul; lágrima irreconocible pues se mezcla con la lluvia de aquel cielo siempre gris de este pueblo que alguna vez llamó hogar. Los recuerdos reviven en su mente a medida que el tiempo pasa, a su percepción, lentamente. Con la vista hacia el firmamento la tristeza florece a medida que la lluvia cae, poco a poco inundando su ropa, nublando su ser.

 _Dejaste un mundo vacío y oscuro en mi corazón._

 _Te extraño._

Nubes rojas en su capa negra no hacen más que cubrirla del frío, ¿pero qué cubre su corazón? Antes creyó tener un puerto seguro, algo o alguien a lo que aferrarse, antes ella tuvo un sueño, un amigo y un amante, pero ahora ¿qué quedaba?... Ser ninja. Ella nunca pensó que sería tan doloroso.

 _Yo sólo quería vivir tranquila junto a Yahiko y Nagato._

 _Quería aprender a vivir en este mundo hostil, pero… esto, esto que vivo ahora, esto, no es vida._

Llevando su mente al pasado recuerda esos momentos que vivió junto a Yahiko y Nagato, momentos que al inicio fueron difíciles por ser sólo unos niños indefensos en un mundo cruel, un mundo donde la guerra se levantaba sin cuartel, un mundo que la dejó sin padres y a los dos chicos que pronto se convertirían en su posesión más valiosa, también. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo y la llegada de Jiraiya-sensei para que todo tomará otro color, su día no se había vuelto soleado pero al menos había dejado de llover. Es cierto que ahora ya no muere de hambre pero a cambio se pregunta por qué vive.

 _Quiero volver a empezar._

Yahiko había muerto y Nagato trataba de seguir sus pasos, su sueño. _¿Cuándo perdí a mis mejores amigos?_ Akatsuki ya no es lo que una vez el chico de cabello naranja quiso que fuera, ya no es una organización que busca paz… já. Es una burla hacia el sueño de Yahiko, ahora alberga a los criminales más buscados del libro bingo. _¿Cuándo se convirtió en esta farsa que llamamos Justicia?_ A ninguno de esos idiotas le importa lo que le pase al mundo, sólo se importan ellos mismos. Egoístas, orgullos y sin corazón. El deseo de hablar con ellos ni siquiera nace en el corazón Konan pues ellos son todo contra lo que una vez lucharon, monstruos que matan sin piedad.

 _¿Yahiko lo estás viendo?_

 _¿Ves en lo que se ha convertido tu sueño?, ¿acaso hablabas de esto?_

 _Confusión inunda mi cuerpo, por favor no me castigues por ello._

El aire deja el cuerpo del Ángel de Dios mientras un kunai atraviesa el cuerpo de Yahiko, la estaba salvando y matando al mismo tiempo. Había gritado, suplicado, incluso intentó liberarse pero él la había ignorado por completo. Las lágrimas formaban un río en sus mejillas mientras veía a la persona que más amaba perder la vida. Entonces pasaron dos cosas: primero su cuerpo hirvió –ira, dolor, venganza–, sin saber cómo, pasó la segunda, toda su personalidad cambió, su alegría se esfumó, sus sonrisas se convirtieron en lágrimas y sus sueños se transformaron en cadenas. Ese día, Konan se convirtió en otra persona.

 _Cicatrices ocultan la verdad._

 _Quiero volver a ese lugar de felicidad._

–Yahiko, ¿recuerdas esa casa en medio de la nada? –dijo Konan al viento–. Sí, esa donde reímos, jugamos y estuvimos juntos… Quisiera volver allí. Volver a ver tu sonrisa, esa que desplegaba la mía. ¿Recuerdas?... hasta Nagato sonreía.

*….*

De lejos soy testigo de su sufrimiento, de lejos pues ya no es como antes. Ya no somos más aquellos niños que jugaban a las peleas, ya no somos más esos niños que aterrorizados huían de la guerra, ya no somos nunca más un equipo de tres… no, _¿seguimos siendo un equipo ahora que sólo somos los dos?_ Aún de lejos salgo a su encuentro dejando que la lluvia inunde mi cuerpo, moje mi rostro. Me detengo absorbiendo el frío del agua en mi piel y entonces hablo. –Konan, ¿recuerdas el día que me extendiste ese pedazo de pan?

En silencio ella regresa a verme y nuestras miradas se encuentran, viendo la interrogante en ella continúo. –Ese día tú me salvaste.

La observo mirarme con nostalgia, veo los recuerdos pasar por sus ojos, veo nuestra infancia, veo nuestra adolescencia… pero no veo nuestro futuro; en su lugar veo unos ojos apagados llenos de soledad.

 _Tu partida nos cambió, hizo de mí un dios y de Konan un ángel._

 _Dios: solitario rodeado de oscuridad, portador de un gran poder._

 _Ángel: sola en un mundo vacío, destinada por deber a estar al servicio de dios._

 _Todo esto está mal, quiero volver a iniciar._

 _Justo en el punto donde tu partida es mi final._

La veo marcharse y no puedo hacer nada, la veo alejarse de mí nuevamente y mi cuerpo no reacciona. La lluvia cae más fuerte demostrando mi frustración. Pasa el tiempo y mi cuerpo sale de su aturdimiento, la busco por inercia mis ojos necesitan verla, saber que está aquí, a mi lado, que no se ha ido. Sé que nunca seré Yahiko para ella, pero no es eso lo que necesito.

 _Lo único que deseo es ser de vuelta su mejor amigo_

 _Quiero ver a esa niña que sonreía sin miedo._

 _Esa sonrisa que encendía mi corazón._

 _Quiero ver a esa niña que tomó mi mano y me salvó._

Así que la busco, mi cuerpo se mueve por intuición hacia donde quiera que ella esté. Konan dame un sentimiento que no sea indiferencia, no te dejaré ir, tú lo eres todo para mí.

*….*

Entre la confusión que le provocaba ver su cuerpo _vivo,_ su cuerpo pero no su esencia, no su mente, no su alma; entre todo lo que le provocaba verlo, sí, verlo aunque no fuese él mismo. Y es que la figura de Pain no hacía más que confundirla, a veces lo odiaba, otras veces simplemente agradecía poder ver a Yahiko _aunque no fuese él._

Le dolía cuando se acercaba, se culpaba cuando lo deseaba y se odiaba cuando lo amaba, pues ese extraño ser llamado Pain le atraía en sobremanera, como si ella fuera la Luna y él la Tierra, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como la más vil de las traiciones él sólo verlo y como el peor de los pecados el desearlo. _¿Por qué tiene que verse como tú?, ¿estaría sintiendo esto si no se viera como tú?_

 _Perdóname, ¿puedo volver a empezar?_

Con el pensamiento nublado, el deseo antes que la razón, el cuerpo antes que el corazón. Un gemido salía de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Presa de la pasión. Abriéndole paso a ese chico de cabello naranja con piercings en el rostro que la besaba reverencialmente, que poco a poco le quitaba la ropa húmeda por la lluvia; que tocando esos puntos exactos en su cuerpo la volvía esclava de sus manos.

 _Créeme demasiadas cicatrices ocultan la verdad._

 _Quisiera volver a empezar._

Entregados al placer gruñidos y gemidos se mezclan haciendo eco en la habitación, naranja y azul se vuelven uno solo, dos pares de labios libran una intensa batalla, manos que tocan hasta los confines de un cuerpo que no les pertenece, brazos que encierran a su presa contra su cuerpo, ojos que se niegan a ver la realidad de sus actos más disfrutan la mirada dedicada por el contrario… mirada llena de palabras y sueños que nunca serán pronunciados.

Con sus cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de sus latidos, con sus almas bailando la danza del amor. No hay tiempo para la culpa. No para el chico que hoy maneja el cuerpo del que era su mejor amigo. No para la chica que una vez fue la amante de Yahiko.

 _¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _Tú eres todo para mí._

–Empieza de nuevo, conmigo a tu lado…

* * *

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado. Lex.


End file.
